SimCopter
SimCopter is a 1996 computer game from Maxis. This game is a 3D offshoot from Maxis's normal fare, putting the player into a 3D city. Like Streets of SimCity SimCopter lets the user import SimCity 2000 maps into the game. Objective The Objective is to dick fly around the city and complete any missons (if any) These are the rescues *Rescue - Player will be called if any rescue *Rooftop Rescue - Rescues sims in roofs. May be on fire rescues. *Boat Rescue - May involve capsize boats *Train Rescue - May involve runaway trains *Trafic Jams - Direct Trafic with Megaphone *Arieal Firefighting - e.g forest fires etc *Catching Crimenals *Riot Control *MEDEVAC - send sims to hospital *Transporting Sims *Speading Cars Money and Points The Person has a weak helicopter with a megaphone and a bambi bucket. If you compleate a mission you have money which you can buy it for beter helicopers and stuff Losing Points *Ejecting a Sim high in the air - May cause MEDEVAC *Landing a heli on road for a minute - a minute it will block all trafic *Landing on a car - car will set on fire *Landing in a boat - will sink *If you find a special Apache military helicopter, shooting missiles at buildings may cause a Fire mission and shooting bullets at people or cars may also cause a Car Fire mission or a MEDEVAC mission. In addition, firing missiles at nuclear power plants will cause a nuclear explosion that will destroy the surrounding city as well as the helicopter. SimCopter's MEDEVAC missions are noted for having a particularly useful 'bug' where pushing a Sim from the copter causes a point deduction, but the resulting MEDEVAC mission rewards more points (and money) than were initially lost. Crashing the helicopter into a building or slamming it into the ground will not destroy it instantly, but it will damage it. The helicopter can crash into a building about ten times before it is destroyed. The more damage there is to the helicopter, the harder it is to control. Money can be spent to repair a helicopter. If the helicopter is destroyed, it is lost forever as well as all of the equipment on board. When a helicopter is destroyed, it may set a fire to a nearby building or terrain. The player will also lose 100 points and must use their remaining funds to purchase another helicopter. If they do not have enough money to buy a new helicopter, then they are grounded, making it impossible to continue through the game. Helicopters in this game have a limited amount of fuel and must return to the hangar about once every half an hour to refuel, which costs money. If your helicopter runs out of fuel while in mid-air, player can either attempt to keep the motor spinning and land it, or just let it fall to the ground and suffer heavy damage. If the helicopter remains intact after falling to the ground, it can be refueled at a highly inflated price. The Apache The AH-64 Apache is a special helicopter and cannot be bought from the hangar. It is found on military bases that have fighter plane tarmacs on them. If the base has at least two of these tarmacs, one will randomly have the Apache parked on it. This helicopter has a machine gun and missiles in place of the water cannon and tear gas respectively (both weapons have unlimited ammo). Despite having no seats and an inability to upgrade past the rescue harness, points and money can still be earned with the Apache by means of dispatching the proper authorities to fires and medevac situations, and using the harness for rescues without retracting the harness into the helicopter (if it is fully retracted, the Sim will fall). Exclusive to the Apache, one can even earn points by shooting criminals with the helicopter's machine gun. The gun is also capable of killing innocent sims and destroying cars, boats, and planes, all of which have negative point values. Cars part of a traffic jam, however, are immune, and when planes are shot down they may start fires. Missiles are capable of doing the above as well as setting buildings on fire. Firing a missile at a nuclear power plant results in an explosion that destroys the whole city and your helicopter. UFOs Maps that have an Apache in them will also occasionally have a UFO that flies around. They abduct Sims with mysterious force (Sims will "dance" while they ascend), and also randomly shoot vertical beams that start fires if they hit trees or buildings. Should the beam hit the player, the screen fades to white and the copter is instantly destroyed. They generate an unpleasant sound when nearby. It takes 1000 bullets, but 10 missile hits from the Apache will destroy the UFO and award the player with 1000 points and 4000 dollars. If the UFO falls into the water, the player can rescue a surviving abductee for more points. Radio There are five virtual radio stations that can be listened to while in the helicopter: classical, rock, jazz, techno and a mix station featuring all songs from every other station. All stations occasionally play spoof commercials and public service announcements, of which there are more than 100 in the game. Unlike other Sim games, voices on the radio are not incoherent Simlish but are actual English voices. The file format of the audio is low-quality WAV (uncompressed 8-bit, 11,025 Hz, mono). It is possible for players to import their own music and commercials into the game as long as the audio uses an uncompressed WAV format. Several songs from the radio stations are also included (although somewhat changed) in The Sims, as musician Jerry Martin composed the soundtrack for both SimCopter and The Sims. Custom videos for drive-in It is also possible for the user to make custom videos for the drive-in theaters included in the game. The user would have to insert a specially edited Smacker video file somewhere in the SimCopter installation directory for it to work. Category:Games